Death follows
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when Harry scare is really a curse but dosnt affect just those around him. just a quick something i came up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry was reflecting back sitting at the bar all the troubles and all the death that seemed to follow him every were he went. It started the night he stepped into the Castle called Hogwarts **

**1st**** year- Halloween night he fought about the girl called Hermione the teachers find the troll eating her remains in the bathroom.**

**1****st**** year- Night in the forbidden forest with Draco Hagrid Neville and Harry him and Neville got paired off and they came across the creature that was killing the unicorns. They ran and shot the red sparks but it was to late the creature caught up with Neville and ended up killing him.**

**1****st**** year- The night he went to get the stone his friend Ron came with and so did Parma the Ravenclaw who was a close friend after she helped them with homework. Ron ended up died at the chess set when the queen instead of bashing the horse bashed him. The next part was the potions and she gave him one to get through but she got it wrong and ended up with the poison.**

**2****nd**** year- Throughout the year the snake didn't petrify them he killed them and Justin Fletchy Mrs. Norris Colin crevey ended up dead. The sad thing was the ghost sir Nicolas got the stare and was forced to move to the next life.**

**2****nd**** year- The dueling club was a bomb Harry didn't stop the snake that Draco called from his wand and ended up killing Ernie.**

**2****nd**** year- Chamber of Secrets he went done there to rescue Ginny so that family didn't have to deal with a anther death. But the idiot Lockheart decided to try and oblivate him he avoided and it hit the wall and collapsed killing the teacher. He made into the chamber but by the time he killed the snake she was dead and he stabbed the fang not into the diary but the body and he was killed and Harry was healed by the tears.**

**That year he didn't have to be afraid of his friends dying because he avoided people but they still died.**

**3****rd**** year- it was quiet but he found out at the end of the year his godfather killed the man finally he was blamed for. But His best friend killed him when he turned into a werewolf on the way to the castle. The Aurors ended up killing him when they saw what he had done.**

**3****rd**** year- This was one of Harry first game and he almost won it but he blacked out due to those vile creatures. On the way down they were so focused on making sure he got down safely they didn't see the creatures sucking the souls out of his team mates. In the end Fred, George, leash, Katie, Oliver and Cedric ended up dead. **

**After that he quit the team even if they did reform he wasn't going to be a part of it no way.**

**4****th**** year- 1****st**** task the dragon he faced went on a rampage and ended up killing Charlie, Maxine, McGonagall, Snape, and Cho.**

**4****th**** year- second task for some reason the completion went on and Fluer and Gabrielle ended up dying because of the mermaids.**

**4****th**** year- 3****rd**** task victor and Percy ended up dying in the maze ( A.N- yes I made Percy a year younger.) Voldmort was brought back. Harry ended up battling him due to all the stray curses Malfoy Crabbe and Goyles fathers ended up dead. **

**5****th**** year- His cousin Dudley was killed by the vile creatures.**

**5****th**** year- The Minster sent his underling and throughout the year more rules were placed but they didn't affect Harry. But what did was the random deaths and they were all half bloods and mud bloods by the time the year ended 45 students were died.**

**Life without Dudley was a little easier. Sometime during the summer Voldmort planned a prison break for his followers. But one of his followers set the explosion ward with to much magic and killed everyone on the rock.**

**6****th**** year students didn't return because of the deaths became easy targets for Voldmort and they were killed. **

**6****th**** year- was the finally battle and in the end Harry stood tall as the victor but it was shallow for everyone died in the raids on Hogsmeade Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. **

**He found out when Voldmort died the curse in his scar it wasn't a Horocrux died with him. It turns out the headmaster knew what it was it killed everyone around him or passed him. The reason he was in the bar because he came home to the Dursleys before he went to a new school and find they died with Aunt Marge in a car accident.**

**He was sitting there when a girl sat down next to him " hi Harry how are you doing." It was Susan bones she had survived somehow. She smiled " wondering how I survived well I had this necklace from my mom protects me from curses and also I was in France during the attack." **

**Now there 2 survivors that went to Hogwarts and survived this war and he spent the time talking and when the bar closed went back to her Aunts home and talked all night.**

_** 19 years later~**_

He was married to Susan and they had a lot of kids I guess it was fates way of making up to him of all the family he never had who knew but he didn't care. He had a beautiful wife and 14 beautiful kids most of them girls. He put them on the train for the first day Hogwarts was reopened he kissed Susan and rubbed her very pregnant belly. He finally was at peace the final mark that that the war happened was gone the world could now move on now and so could he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
